One of the most exciting areas of research has been the study of the chemical synthesis and biochemical behavior of the prostaglandins. These compounds show promise as potentially useful drugs and chemotherapeutic agents for a variety of ailments and disorders. To the chemist, the synthesis of these compounds present a challenge because of the various experimental and theoretical concepts and techniques that must be utilized in their synthesis. One of the major objectives of this project is the synthesis of model compounds which are structurally analogous to the prostaglandins, and to investigate the formation of ring structures of these model compounds through transannular reactions. The synthesis of the appropriate model analogues and the subsequent transannular reaction can give rise to structures analogous to certain basic polycyclic structures of biochemical interest.